


Lazy Sunday

by sophisticatedloserchick



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedloserchick/pseuds/sophisticatedloserchick
Summary: Barry and Iris spend a lazy (and romantic) Sunday in bed together all day





	Lazy Sunday

Barry can hear birds chirping outside his window when he opens his eyes. The sky outside his window is swirls of soft pink and purple as the sun began to wash away the night. He turned his gaze away from the coming dawn to look across the bed to where Iris was sleeping.

To Barry there wasn’t a moment when he didn’t think Iris wasn’t the most beautiful woman in the world. She always took his breath whether she wore her old sweats or silk dresses. But right now she never looked more beautiful to him.

The white sheets twisted around her petite body giving him glimpses of her naked body underneath. Her brown skin looking soft to the touch in the early light of morning. Her face relaxed in sleep with her full lips slightly parted. Looking at her made something ache in Barry’s chest. He couldn’t help inching closer to her. An invisible pull that always existed between them. His hand reached out to gently curl around her cheek. His head tilting to brush his lips against hers.

Iris shifted closer to his touch. A smile pulling at her lips when Barry leaned in to press another kiss.

“What time is it?” Iris murmured with her eyes still closed.

“Early,” Barry whispered back.

“Go back to sleep you dope,” Iris settled back into bed with a sigh. “Its not time to get up yet.”

Barry followed suit. Curling his longer body against Iris’s smaller one. His eyes closing as he drifted back to sleep.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hours later Iris wakes up.

The room is bright with golden light from the sun pouring through the windows. Iris rolls over to see 9:47 on the alarm clock on her bedside table. A decent sleep in for a Sunday morning. Normally Iris had to be up before the sun rose to get a jump start on the day. Being a reporter and helping the fastest man alive took up a lot of time.

With a slow stretch of her arms Iris made a move to get out of bed. To get her day going with coffee and maybe a pancake breakfast.

Only she would if Barry would let her go. At some point the two of them ended up in a tangled mess of limbs. Their legs intertwined. Her back pressed against Barry’s solid chest. His arms curled around her waist.

Any of Iris’s attempts to move resulted in Barry’s hold on her tightening and pulling her closer towards him.

“Ba-arry,” She moaned out in protest. “Let me go.”

“Where do you have to go?” Barry’s face nuzzled into her neck.

“Out of the bed,” Iris sighs softly when Barry starts to trail kisses down her neck. “To get dressed. Go out into the world. Do errands. You know be a productive member of society.”

“You shouldn’t do that,” Barry softly bit down on the sensitive skin of her neck. “You should stay in bed with me.”

Iris glances back at the clock to reconsider that maybe 10 in the morning is early for a Sunday.

“Okay, okay,” Iris relents. “I’ll stay in bed for one more hour. But we better get up before noon.”

Barry hums in approval before wrapping his arms tighter around Iris.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Iris doesn’t know quite how it happened.

At some point in their half-asleep state they came together.

Fingers wandered feather light down warm naked skin. Slowly their bodies intertwined. A magnetism that always existed between them that pulled them together. Blankets were kicked away to the floor as the sheets twisted around them. Strips of golden sunlight slanted across their bodies.

The sex was slow and indulgent. Both taking their time. Iris tracing her fingers across the beauty marks and freckles that dotted along his neck down to his chest. Barry pressed soft kisses in unusual places like the crook of her elbow or under her chin.

At some point Barry rolled them over till Iris was underneath him. Her long black hair spread out across the white sheets. Her legs hitched up to wrap around his waist. Her back arching as Barry entered her. Soft gasps escaping Iris at the fullness of him stretching her. His hands continued to sweep down her body wanting to touch her everywhere. While Iris’s hands gripped his shoulders.

The pace of Barry’s thrusts were leisurely. In the quiet and safety of their bedroom neither were in any hurry. Neither had any place else to be but in this bed together.

Iris moaned out Barry’s name at a particularly deep thrust. Barry tilting his head down to capture her lips in a kiss. Iris’s legs tightening to keep Barry close. Their slow ascension in their lovemaking made every touch, every kiss felt that much more intense.

She was already so close when Barry’s long fingers slipped between them to stroke her clit. Iris could do nothing but lay back and savior every second. When she came pleasure washed over her in waves. Electricity rippling through her entire body. When Barry’s release followed seconds later he collapsed next to her in bed. Iris had wrapped her arms around him. Both of them panting but with wide smiles of their faces. Barry inched over till he was practically half on top of Iris. His arm curled around her middle. Their legs tangled together. His head pillowed on her breasts.

“Do you think we should get up now?” Iris ran her hand through his hair.

“Not now,” Barry nuzzled into her chest. “I need a nap after that.”

Iris couldn’t argue with that as they both settled back into a deep sleep.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hours later it was late afternoon and they still hadn’t left the bed.

Iris was in the difficult conundrum of being completely famished but also too comfortable in bed to get up to find food. She rolled over intending to ask Barry about ordering takeout when her stomach let out the loudest gurgle. Which of course had Barry bursting out into laughter.

“Shut up,” Iris pouted while Barry kept on laughing. “I can’t help it if I’m hungry.”

“I know babe, I’m sorry.” His apology fell flat with him wiping tears of laughter from his eyes with a big grin on his face.

Iris ‘humphed’ and rolled over till her back faced away from him. Would it hurt for her boyfriend to show a little consideration for her hungry state?

“Honestly I’m sorry,” Barry sidled up behind her and pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder. “Let me go get us food.”

“We better order in,” Iris wouldn’t look at him but allowed Barry to leave a trail kisses up her neck. “I wanted to go grocery shopping because we currently have nothing in our fridge.”

“I can do better than that,” Barry’s lips pulled into a smile against the skin of her neck.

Before Iris could ask what he meant he flashed out of their room in sparks of red lighting.

Iris sat up in bed when seconds later mouth watering smells of melted cheese and french fries wafted over from the brown bags from Big Belly Burger that appeared on their bed. In another burst of lighting boxes of pizza appeared. Followed by boxes of Chinese food. Finally in a whoosh of wind Barry appeared back in their bed holding a white paper bag in one hand.

“Did you just get all this food naked?” Iris eyed his body that lacked any clothes on it.

Barry shrugged with a grin on his face that said making food runs while naked was not an uncommon occurrence for him.

The less details Iris knew about that the better.

“Whats in the bag?” Iris took the bag Barry handed to her.

“Brownies,” Barry opened the nearest pizza box to grab himself a few slices. “From that bakery you love in Metropolis.”

Iris gaped at him while opening the lid to see the ooey-gooey chocolate goodness of twelve freshly baked brownies.

“You went all the way to Metropolis to get me brownies?” Iris asked.

“Well yeah,” Barry said while eating another slice of pizza. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Iris smiled and took out one of the brownies to eat knowing she found a keeper with Barry Allen.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“Noooo,” Iris let out a frustrated groan. “I can’t believe this happened.”

“What?” Barry asked his words muffled from where his face was partially buried in a pillow. “Whats wrong?”

“Its dark outside,” Iris mournfully stared outside their window to see the bright lights of the Central City skyline against the night sky. “Which means we officially wasted the entire day.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Barry rolled over to stroke his hand down her bare back. “I thought we were very productive.”

“We slept, made love, and ate way too much junk food,” Iris reminded him.

“I know, and it was wonderful.” Barry nuzzled into her hair. “Our lives never seem to stop some days. Just one thing after another. You’re the only person who I want to slow things down with. Take my time with.”

“Can’t believe you made a lazy day sound romantic,” Iris giggled as Barry kissed her shoulder. “How do you do that?”

“I’m talented that way,” Barry grinned against her skin.

“I didn’t even get my shower,” Iris pouted. “You know how much I love my shower.”

“Hey I’m not opposed to us taking a shower,” Barry’s hand trailed down her side.

Iris wiggled out of his grip to sit up. She slipped on her silk robe much to Barry’s disappointed. Iris bit down her her lower lip to keep from laughing. Her boyfriend looked a little ridiculous with his messy auburn hair sticking out everywhere and the sheets tangled around his waist. His green eyes looking at her robe in distaste.

“First I’m going to get coffee,” Iris stood up and glanced over her shoulder. “And if you’re really lucky I’ll let you join me in the shower.”

Barry nearly tripped he got out of bed so fast.

Iris laughed to herself thinking that it actually didn’t take much to get Barry out of bed after all.


End file.
